


嘉磊/心动陷阱

by ScarlettZoro



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettZoro/pseuds/ScarlettZoro
Summary: 嘉磊  ABO背景  纯属虚构，请勿上升
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. 心动陷阱

“爸，这事儿不能再商量商量吗？”焉栩嘉捏着嗓子尽量装得奶声奶气惹人怜爱。

“可以商量啊。”焉父和蔼可亲的声音从听筒里传来。

“我就知道！爸您尽管说！”

焉父收起先前的和善，冷道：“你新看上的那块手表自己想办法买吧。”

惹，好狠。说好的虎毒不食子呢？明明是最毒父人心。

“别别别，爸，我错了。我去还不行吗？下周一我保证按时报道！”

“这还差不多。记住是从底层做起，我和你妈都不会帮你的，也没有人知道你的身份。加油吧儿子。”

焉父说完觉得此次通话已达成双方的共同意愿单方面挂断了电话，留一肚子疑问的焉栩嘉在风中凌乱。

事情起因是这样的。

由于常年的不平等对待，omega越来越稀少，等到许多只有omega才能胜任的领域开始后大家才后知后觉发起保护omega的倡议。世界AO研究中心最新研究成果表明只有AO结合诞生出优质alpha和优质omega的概率才更大。为此，国家在出台一系列的法律保护条款后又增加了一条，凡是22周岁以上未婚配的omega将进入国家AO婚配系统根据信息素契合度强制配对结婚对象，同时为激励AO夫妻多多生育，还制定了相应的鼓励政策。

而焉父找焉栩嘉则是因为焉父无意中发现自家公司那位出类拔萃的数据分析专家赵磊竟然是omega，而最近还有不少公司通过猎头来挖他。虽然目前还没发现赵磊有跳槽的迹象，但是他已经21岁了，一年后如果他的合法丈夫恰好也需要他呢，赵磊可不是能靠钱就能留下来的人。

于公，焉父想留住赵磊；于私，自家儿子也需要这样一位优秀的伴侣。于是焉父就将主意打到了自家儿子身上。起初焉父打算直接安排相亲，可是没说两句自家儿子话里话外都是要自由恋爱的意思。焉父灵机一动，佯装发火就把儿子发配去自家公司实习了。

于是就有了以上那一幕。

当赵磊接到通知说下周会有一个新来的实习生给自己做助理时是诧异的。从他毕业后就入职了世嘉集团，因为数据分析能力出众而被重用。由于接触的数据范围越来越广也越来越机密集团便将他调出原来的部门，单独给了他一个办公室。毕竟工作年限有限，所以职位只写了数据分析专家。但是公司内部都知道，再加一个“首席”的前缀也不过分，甚至可以说是董事会之下万人之上的存在。

一直以来赵磊一个人就是一支队伍，公司也从来没有要增加数据分析人手的意思，整得赵磊上班跟留校走科研之路的同学一样，每天在一堆数据里寻找突破。

“焉栩嘉，19岁，T大准毕业生，金融专业。”赵磊盯着手里的简历却并不能盯出更多信息。世嘉为了充分保护员工的隐私，人事资料上是没有第二性征一栏的。所以赵磊只知道自己的小助理长得不赖，是个男的。

“T大学生怎么会来做助理？”赵磊心中难免疑惑，不过想到世嘉的影响力和规模便也不觉得奇怪了。

希望这个助理不要是alpha，赵磊默默祈祷。

当焉栩嘉穿着一身潮牌，戴着夸张的大金链子和戒指，一副墨镜堪堪搭在高挺的鼻梁上出现在世嘉一楼时，赵磊乘坐的电梯正关门，抬头时便看到了远处的焉栩嘉。

吊儿郎当。赵磊内心评价道。

没过一会儿，当焉栩嘉被带到赵磊办公室时赵磊才把眼前的人和简历上那个长得还算眉清目秀的T大学生联系起来。

真是要命。

“赵总，这位就是新入职的实习生焉栩嘉。人已经给您带过来了。”人事小姑娘对赵磊说，然后又转身给焉栩嘉介绍道，“这位是赵磊，我们的数据分析专家。以后他就是你的直属上司。”

“嗯。”赵磊淡淡地回应。

“那您这边给他安排工作就好，我走啦。”

“好。”赵磊对人事礼貌一笑。

焉栩嘉在看到赵磊的那瞬间就后悔了。原本他只是跟焉父唱反调才故意在抱到这天打扮成这个样子，为的就是给老头添堵。反正大事上永远都胳膊拧不过大腿，那就在小事上叛逆叛逆。

如果他要是知道自己的领导完全长在自己的审美点上他今天一定不会如此作死。

“领导，我坐哪儿啊？”焉栩嘉乖巧道，企图能用良好的态度挽回一下崩得细碎的第一印象。

赵磊直勾勾地看过来，上下扫视了焉栩嘉一番。眉头紧锁，眼里是毫不掩饰的不满意。

良久，赵磊冷漠道，“我没记错的话，T大有职业生涯规划课程吧？还是说你希望我带你从职场着装规范开始学习？”

额，美人好冷啊。好酷，好喜欢。

“对不起！我可以现在就去换。”焉栩嘉诚恳道歉。

“这次算了，下不为例。”说完赵磊指了下办公室内刚放下不久的办公桌，示意焉栩嘉坐那边。“桌子上有一些学习资料电脑里也有一些文件，你自己先学习一下。”

“领导，不懂的可以问你吗？”

赵磊向焉栩嘉投来一副看弱智的眼光，仿佛在说这些东西还能看不懂干脆现在就收拾收拾回家吧。焉栩嘉在这目光中败下阵来，准备说自己完全可以自学搞定以证明自己智商真的没有问题。

然而赵磊那边却认命一般咬牙道，“可以。”

焉栩嘉一坐下就给好哥们顾若愚发信息。

【哥们今天一见钟情了！】

顾若愚秒回，【可以啊兄弟！钟情谁了啊？不过你今天不是去实习了吗？】

【是实习啊，我直属领导。】

【你这是要玩办公室恋情啊，刺激。】

【别贫。我问你，怎么追人啊？主要是我给他第一印象不好……】

【哈哈哈哈哈…让你今天穿成那样去报到。对方是女孩子还是omega啊？】，顾若愚觉得以焉栩嘉的审美大概率不会是bata，吸引力低了些。

焉栩嘉看到短信后努力去分辨了一下空气中的味道，然后闻到了若有似无的青柠香，再联想赵磊清冷的性格和强大的气场，焉栩嘉信心十足地回道。

【alpha】

【！！！这么刺激的吗？这个我可帮不了你。双A不会幸福的，各种意义上。】

【滚！不用你了，老子自己追。】

午饭时间，尽管赵磊内心很排斥和这幅打扮的焉栩嘉一同出现，但是秉着照顾新人的原则还是带着焉栩嘉一起出现在了公司食堂。

看着周围不时向赵磊投来的爱慕的目光，虽然知道赵磊这种人不管在哪里肯定都会是吸引眼球的风云人物，但是真正实地体会之后又是另一种感觉，不爽。好在赵磊自带拒人千里的气质，大家也就只能看看，并没有人敢上前搭讪。

想到这里焉栩嘉暗自窃喜，长腿一迈靠赵磊更近了些。

第二天焉栩嘉换了身正装出现在公司的时候，大家才突然反应过来公司什么时候来了这么一位帅哥。身姿挺拔，浓眉大眼，不说话的时候唇抿成一条线，尽管脸上还略带点未褪尽的婴儿肥，但是脸部线条已经有了凌厉的雏形。

一看就是个分化不多时又成年不久还不懂收敛魅力的alpha。

赵磊看到这样的焉栩嘉时也不免被惊艳一番，随即又立马掐灭了这个走偏的想法。不过是个张扬的alpha罢了，和其他alpha无差，高傲又自负。

“领导，今天这样合规吗？”焉栩嘉一副讨夸的样子。

“太张扬。”帅得张扬，赵磊不小心说出来心里话。

“大家不都这么穿吗？”

“嗯，好看。”

“领导，我问的是合规不合规。不过既然领导夸好看那我就接受啦！领导也很帅啊，每天都很帅！”

“……”赵磊跟自己说了八百遍要冷静才平复了想怼人的冲动，“上班了。”

明明是不容易被挑拨情绪的人，这两天怎么这么暴躁。难道是快到发情期了，赵磊的发情期一向没什么规律，这么想着赵磊便去洗手间又补了一次气味阻隔剂以防万一。

当赵磊收到董事长的信息时赵磊终于明白自己这不安的躁动来自于哪里。原本定于下月初提交的季度数据分析汇总被要求在下周一提交，工作时间整整缩短了十天。

大概也知道这样的要求有些过分，董事长补充道正好你最近带了新人，可以利用起来。

赵磊一向喜欢挑战没说什么就应下了，至于新人？赵磊并没有要指望他的打算，只求不被打扰就好。

到了下班时间，焉栩嘉见赵磊依旧在忙完全没有要下班的意思便也主动留了下来，就在一边静静呆着。

赵磊整理完一组数据伸了个懒腰，这才发现焉栩嘉还没有下班。

“你可以下班了。”赵磊淡淡道。

“陪上司加班是理所应当的事情，有什么我能做的吗？”尽管赵磊从来没有什么笑脸，但是焉栩嘉似乎从来不被影响，说话的时候眉梢都带着笑意。

轻浮，赵磊又往焉栩嘉身上贴了个标签。

“不用陪我，到时间就可以下班了。”赵磊说完又投入到工作当中，防辐射眼镜下的那双眼认真又专注。

如果赵磊用这样的眼神看自己就好了。

被下了逐客令的焉栩嘉默不作声地走出了办公室。赵磊看了眼被带上的门，心里隐隐有些后悔。

半小时后焉栩嘉又回来了，手里带着热乎的日式拉面还有咖啡。

“再忙也要吃饭啊领导。”焉栩嘉晃晃手里的东西然后放在了赵磊办公桌上。

赵磊扫了一眼发现居然都是自己喜欢的，怪不得买饭也要这么久原来是去排队了。

“记住上司的口味偏好并跑腿买饭也是理所应当的吗？”赵磊眼神深邃，仿佛就在等焉栩嘉编一个谎言然后立马揭穿他。

“不是。”焉栩嘉回道，眼睛里是一贯的笑意，“但是对喜欢的人就是理所应当的。”

赵磊想要揭穿对方恶劣且不知大小的恶作剧，可是焉栩嘉已经收敛了笑意，迎着自己探索的目光也毫不畏惧，似乎有那么一点真心。

原来还是个风流成瘾的alpha。

“观察力还不错，这么短的时间就发现我的口味了。那你应该知道我喜欢辣的。”

“晚上吃辣不好。”焉栩嘉话锋一转，“领导既然也承认我观察力不错了要不要试试让我跟你一起完成工作？”

两人僵持了一会儿，焉栩嘉提醒道面都要坨了，赵磊最终妥协。

赵磊把数据最少且较单一的营销六部的季度数据打包发给了焉栩嘉，让他整理出来并分析原因。

焉栩嘉收到后看了下内容，突然发现赵磊对自己的误解又这么深，甚至已经连带着怀疑自己的业务能力了，再怎么说自己也是T大的好不好。就这？看不起谁呢。

焉栩嘉很快将做好的文件发给赵磊，赵磊看了之后惊讶了一会儿又想起来对方是T大的这是情理之中的事情。

“还行，勉强能帮上忙。”赵磊嘴上仍然不饶人，然后又给焉栩嘉下发了一些比较有难度的任务。

“这次比较急，你要是跟我一起的话最近大概都要加班，甚至可能通宵。”赵磊半提醒半吓唬道。

“没在怕的。不过……”焉栩嘉突然离赵磊近了些，呼吸可闻，“结束之后领导可以跟我约会吗？”

赵磊危险地眯起眼睛，“你可以选择不做。”

“做，当然要做。”焉栩嘉恢复了正常姿势，连带着语气也乖巧起来。

两人一起陷入工作狂模式。

数据还没忙完，油田中午焉栩嘉和赵磊一起去吃饭的时候，遇到了一个人。对方一见赵磊就带着不怀好意的笑走了过来。

“哟，赵总又高迁啦都有小秘了？听说上面给你派了加急任务赵总可不要耽误工作啊。”

“哪来的疯狗在这里乱叫啊。”赵磊还没说话焉栩嘉就不耐地出声，满脸愤怒。赵磊见状连忙拉住了他。

赵磊对来人轻蔑一笑，“我的事情就不用吴主管操心了，还是想想自己垫底的业绩吧。”

“你！赵磊我跟你说你不要嘚瑟，你别忘了你也是从营销六部升上去的。还真以为自己了不起啊，谁知道你背后使了什么魅惑之术才升这么快的……”

对方说话越来越难听，焉栩嘉安耐不住就要冲上去打人结果被赵磊连拖带拽拉走了。

“你怎么就由着他胡说啊。”焉栩嘉替赵磊憋屈。

“小朋友被说成是小秘不高兴了呀？”赵磊温柔笑笑转移话题。

焉栩嘉绝不想在这种时候看到赵磊笑，还是反过来变相安慰自己。“才不是，我才无所谓，就是看不惯他乱说你。”

“你都不在意，我在意什么啊。说就说呗，还能让我少块肉了？树大招风罢了，何况现在还是两棵大树。”

“领导，你脾气真好。”我好喜欢你。“对了，那人谁啊？”

“就是上次被我用来考验你的营销六部的主管，吴速致。”

“就那个呀。领导，你那不叫考验，叫羞辱。”

两人目光交汇，会心一笑。

两人一起工作之后效率明显提升了很多，最初的时候焉栩嘉还需要赵磊给他指导一些经验上的不足。比如在进行分析的时候要逐步分析，先是针对部门内部的详细分析，后是结合各个部门相关项的分析，再者是放置于大环境之下的分析，层层递进。

不愧是T大的学生，学习能力和执行能力都很强。工作起来正经的样子倒也不那么让人排斥。在赵磊心中被扣成负分的焉栩嘉渐渐有了回正的趋势。

数据如期提交上去并验收完毕。赵磊和焉栩嘉两人都带着盖不住的黑眼圈。

“领导，真的不考虑跟我约会吗？”焉栩嘉拖着尾音，像撒娇又像耍赖。

赵磊伸手挡住焉栩嘉故意摆出的让人怜悯的表情，“不好意思，我不喜欢小朋友。”

焉栩嘉闻言挺直了腰杆，“领导，讲道理我要比你高一点哦。”说完又横着比划了下，“也比你壮。”视线下移，焉栩嘉喉结滚了滚，“应该…还比你大。”

……

Alpha果然都是企图用下半身压制别人的生物，印象分回正什么的是不可能的！

没等赵磊回怼，两人就都收到了人事的通知。为了弥补两人最近的加班，公司特地给两人放假五天，并为两人准备了豪华日本游。

焉栩嘉第一反应是，【我去，老头对员工这么好的吗？】。随后感觉这简直是天时地利人和，便对赵磊笑道，“领导，原来你已经准备好公费约会了啊~我答应了！”

“……”赵磊本来想干脆不去了，可是想到正值樱花盛开的季节平日里这样的机会太难得了何必为了一个人就放弃呢。

直到下了飞机赵磊还沉浸在【我怎么会和一个alpha一起来旅行】的不真实感中，但是这种不真实感很快被异国自由浪漫的气氛所带来的兴奋感代替。

焉栩嘉没带多少行李，一看就是个出行从简的大学生。反倒是赵磊带了一个超大尺寸的行李箱。领取行李的时候焉栩嘉自然地帮赵磊推着箱子就带着赵磊往外走。

“我自己拿就好。”

焉栩嘉含笑指了指赵磊挂在脖子上的相机，“万一路上有你想拍的，行李我拿吧。回头帮我拍照就好。”

赵磊也不纠结，任他去了。

两人旅行比赵磊想象中要和谐，除了公司给他们定的是标准间双床房之外。原本赵磊想要再开一间却被告知旅游旺季没有空房间了。

“领导，你是怕我把你吃了，还是怕你对我动心啊？”去房间的路上焉栩嘉压低了声音在赵磊耳边问。温热的鼻息喷在赵磊耳旁，挠痒痒一般惹起耳红一片。

“那你试试？”赵磊从兜里掏出防狼喷雾。

卧槽！够狠！

“看来只能等领导动心了。”

居然把一个alpha逼到随身携带防狼喷雾了，看来赵磊对自己真是保持警惕啊。

出乎赵磊意料的，焉栩嘉每天回房后都很老实，并没有主动招惹赵磊。就是洗完澡会裸着上身在房间乱晃，赵磊提醒焉栩嘉注意形象，对方却说让赵磊理解一下一个年轻气盛的alpha跟自己喜欢的人共处一室时无法安置的燥热。

为了避免话题拐向什么不能控制的方向，赵磊只能装做看不见。

樱花果然是让人心情愉悦的美好事情之一，连带着站在樱花雨下的焉栩嘉都让赵磊觉得顺眼起来。焉栩嘉回头对他笑时，赵磊鬼迷心窍地拍了下来。

“领导刚刚是在偷拍我？”焉栩嘉走过来揽着赵磊肩膀。

赵磊不习惯这样亲近的距离，挣扎着逃了出来，“是你乱入镜头了。”

焉栩嘉也不介意赵磊的口是心非，“等下传给我。我也帮你拍一张啊~”

赵磊侧过脸不愿意，焉栩嘉便故意去惹赵磊，于是镜头里留下了在樱花下嗔怪地看着镜头的赵磊。宛如情侣间的打闹。

赵磊将照片传给焉栩嘉后，不到一分钟就成了焉栩嘉的微信头像。

如果不是赵磊想来，焉栩嘉一定不会起大早就为了去浅草寺。全程梦游一般，直到两人选御守了焉栩嘉才清醒过来。

“你想求什么啊？”焉栩嘉问赵磊。

“没什么，想要的自己努力争取就好了。家里人比较信奉这些，所以是来帮他们求的。你呢？”赵磊只是客气地回问，没指望焉栩嘉回答。

焉栩嘉直勾勾盯着赵磊，“姻缘。”如愿看到赵磊面带不满的回望焉栩嘉继续一字一顿说了下去，“更确切来说，是赵磊。”

“神明面前乱说话小心反噬哦。”

“神明知道我是真心的，但是我更想你知道我是真心的。”

赵磊憋了半天不知道说什么，只怪自己就不应该多嘴反问他。

两人喂鹿的时候，赵磊看着被鹿追着跑的焉栩嘉笑个不停。喂完了手里的鹿仙贝，焉栩嘉才转过身找赵磊，远远发现对方在笑。

“你笑什么？”

“没有啊。小鹿的眼睛好好看，太可爱了。”赵磊不想被发现刚刚是在笑焉栩嘉被追的样子真的很狼狈。

焉栩嘉伸手撩了撩赵磊的刘海，露出他的眼睛。“你的眼睛才最好看。”

动作和说的话都太暧昧了，赵磊慌乱地撇开头，压下心头莫名的悸动。

快回国的前天晚上两人跑到一家酒吧放松，有人在角落里哼着不知名的本地民谣，声音沧桑又婉转。

“真好听。”赵磊抿了抿杯中的酒，夸赞道。

原来喜欢唱歌的人啊，焉栩嘉起身向角落走去，等那人唱完之后不知道焉栩嘉跟对方说了什么。一转眼站在话筒前的就变成了焉栩嘉。

只见焉栩嘉拨动几下琴弦，然后就正式开始了演唱，是陈粒的《奇妙能力歌》。低沉沙哑的声音一出现就抓住了在场所有人的耳朵，大家听不懂歌词但莫名觉得深情、失落、遗憾却又包含希望和憧憬。

……

我明白眼前都是气泡 安静的才是苦口良药

……

我抓住散落的欲望 缱绻的馥郁让我紧张

我抓住时间的假象 没抓住你

……

我想要更好更圆的月亮 想要未知的疯狂

想要声色的张扬 我想要你

唱到最后一句“我想要你”时，焉栩嘉定定地看着赵磊。在场的人也觉得这是一场趁机告白，气氛一下暧昧无比。

赵磊听到那句被焉栩嘉一字一顿刻意压低又拖长尾音的声波从耳朵进入直达心脏，连心脏都跟着颤抖想要共频。

这样的桥段俗气又老套，可是自己居然有点想上钩。一定是灯光暧昧加上酒精作用。

从酒吧出来走回酒店，夜里还是有点冷。赵磊刚抱起胳膊，一件外套就披到了自己身上，带着alpha的气息，好不容易平息的心跳又开始躁动起来。

见赵磊站住不动，焉栩嘉便伸手将披在赵磊身上的外套又拉严实了一些。

“赵磊，你要不要试试和alpha在一起？”这是焉栩嘉第一次喊赵磊的全名，带着想要被平等对待的私心，不管是年龄还是上下级。第一次这么正经地表白难免紧张，加上喝了酒不小心就释放了信息素。

赵磊开始以为是酒味，当下半身传来异样的感觉时赵磊才后知后觉发现是焉栩嘉释放了信息素。

“收起你的信息素，很卑劣。”赵磊将身上的外套扔给焉栩嘉，强忍着腿软落荒而逃。

一回到酒店赵磊慌忙补了气味阻隔剂，放心不下又打了抑制剂，方才的燥热才慢慢褪下去。

焉栩嘉是什么时候发现自己是omega的呢？赵磊想不明白。

看着赵磊离开的背影，焉栩嘉满脸落寞。果然跟顾若愚所说的一样，双A是没有可能的吗？

焉栩嘉回到酒店的时候赵磊已经睡下了，背对着自己的床。焉栩嘉对着鼓起的被窝道着歉。“对不起，刚刚是无意释放信息素的，没有胁迫的意思。”

赵磊没有回应。直到回国两人都没再说一句话。

刚回公司上班，之前那个营销六部的主管就跑来找茬。

“赵磊，你什么意思？你一个做数据分析的而已，你知道实际情况吗就写我们业绩不好是因为管控不到位？”吴速致在办公室大喊，一副撕破脸的样子。

“你们部门的是我做的，有什么问题吗？带着最多的人耗着最多的成本完成最少的业绩，产品都是一样的，公司的整体培训也是一样的。你倒是跟我说说问题还能在哪？”赵磊不理自己，焉栩嘉心里本来就窝火。偏偏还有人来往枪口撞。

赵磊看焉栩嘉挺身而出的时候诧异了一下，没想到两人都这样了他居然还为自己出头。

吴速致厌烦地看了焉栩嘉一眼，“你谁啊你？一个破实习生轮得到你跟我说话吗？赵总，你带的人就这么不知大小？”

自从喜欢上赵磊后焉栩嘉最讨厌听到的词就是不知大小，气得焉栩嘉恨不得立马跟老头打电话认怂求助，让他好好看看站在他眼前的实习生到底是谁。

“嘉嘉的分析结果是经过我审核的，我认为没有任何问题。同样，他刚才的行为也没有任何问题。现在已经到上班时间了，吴主管如果没有工作的话可以继续在这里呆着。”

吴速致没讨到巧，被两人损了个透，临走的时候脸色铁青把办公室的门关得震天响。

“你们有什么过节吗？”吴速致走后焉栩嘉问赵磊。

“没什么过节。以前我是他部门下面的员工，后来被调出来了。”

“所以就因为你能力比他强又得到了重用，他看不惯你就没事找事？”

赵磊对焉栩嘉的总结发言不置可否，“或许吧。”

原本以为吴速致再怎样也只能口头上占些便宜，不能真的怎样。这一掉以轻心，最后就酿成了大错。

当香甜的蜜桃味在整层办公楼蔓延时焉栩嘉还以为是哪个omega员工记错了发情期导致的，直到听见门外有人说没想到赵总居然是omega。

焉栩嘉从来没有这么慌乱过，就连跟赵磊表白的时候也没有。但是此刻当他发现赵磊出门已经有段时间了而他们口中的赵总很可能就是赵磊时焉栩嘉慌了。

“赵总在哪里？”焉栩嘉出门抓住一个人就问。

“在洗手间。”

当焉栩嘉赶到的时候，只见吴速致在喋喋不休地说着难以入耳的话。

“赵磊，原来你这么弱啊。原本我还以为你是个alpha，想跟你来场真男人的信息素较量的，没想到我刚释放你就发情了。哈哈哈哈哈哈要我说omega就该乖乖回家结婚生孩子在这凑什么热闹啊！唉我说，反正你马上就22岁要被强制婚配了，不如就跟了我。看在你我上下级一场的情分上，我一定会让你爽的……”

还没说完，吴速致脸上就挨了重重的一拳。

“你他妈谁啊敢打我？”吴速致起身想要打回去，结果被焉栩嘉一脚又踢在了地上。

“趁我不想在你身上浪费时间的时候赶紧滚！”

吴速致没想到这个年轻人发起火来这么凶猛，他甚至在焉栩嘉眼里看到了杀意。

“其他人都在这里围着干什么？不用工作吗？没受影响的人继续工作，有被影响趋势的立马采取措施。”

眼前这个人明明是个实习生，但是莫名的所有人就想顺从他按照他说的去做，不一会儿人群就散了。

焉栩嘉这才去敲隔间的门。

“赵磊，你还好吗？”

赵磊强忍着不适，“抽屉…有药。”

“你等我。”焉栩嘉立马去拿药，没一会儿又回到洗手间，从门缝里把药递给了赵磊。

赵磊颤抖着拿药的手都是湿的，焉栩嘉心疼一片。

用完药隔了很久蜜桃味才渐渐消退，焉栩嘉便一直在门外守着赵磊。顺便给自家老头发短信吐槽了一下没工作能力又惯用下三滥手段的吴速致，只是没提吴速致导致赵磊发情的事情。

等到赵磊强撑着身体出来时，焉栩嘉才发现赵磊就跟刚从水里捞起来一样。焉栩嘉心都揪起来了，一定很难受吧。想要上前扶着他，又害怕刚刚恢复一点的赵磊因为自己的靠近又陷入发情。

“你不要用这种同情的眼光看着我。”赵磊对焉栩嘉扯出一个微笑，平时清亮的嗓音此时都开始染上了丝丝情欲。

刚刚是他在帮自己，赵磊当然明白对方的好意。

“你别说话，我意志力没那么好。”焉栩嘉不敢去看赵磊，“我送你回去。”

焉栩嘉递过一个包装袋，里面装着的是赵磊放在办公室的毯子。

大概是怕自己的东西会有alpha的气息所以贴心地拿来了赵磊自己的东西，还挺周到。

赵磊也没再别扭，披上毯子就让焉栩嘉送自己回家了。

一路上为了保持清醒，赵磊坐在后座有一搭没一搭地跟焉栩嘉说着话。

“你是不是也觉得omega特别弱？”赵磊问。

“不会，你很厉害。很多alpha也不如你。”

“是吗？其实我原本对这些是没什么感觉的。Alpha也好omega也好，亦或者beta也好，能有什么区别呢？你看法律不也是在保护omega吗？后来我才明白，只有弱者才需要保护。不管你做了什么，有多优秀，只要你是omega，在世人眼里你就是个玩物，是个生育工具……”

赵磊越说声音越小，“一个人的骄傲被欲望的本能摧毁的过程特别残忍。”

焉栩嘉不知道该怎么去接赵磊的话。

没有啊，要不是今天的事情我一直以为你是alpha的。听起来太假了，而且好像alpha和omega一比就是褒义词一样。

Alpha也会有欲望啊，大家不都是沉沦在欲望里的吗，能有什么不一样？听起来太轻浮了，好像自己送他回去是别有用心一样。

找不到合适的措辞好烦。焉栩嘉突然想到在日本发生的事情，满心后悔。

“在日本不小心释放信息素那次，对不起。”焉栩嘉郑重道。

那天焉栩嘉的道歉赵磊听见了只是当时不想理，没想到现在对方居然又提起这件事而且再次道歉。

“没事。也不是没事，按说今天不会发情的，主要就是因为你上次就差点害我发情，间隔太短了才会这样。”赵磊不知道为什么突然起了逗弄焉栩嘉的心思。

“……”焉栩嘉听了赵磊的话更加懊恼不已，“真的吗？”

是真的，你的信息素好像对我特别有效，不管是刺激还是安抚。

“逗你的。”赵磊笑笑，“不过小朋友，你为什么不趁人之危啊？”

“那不就正好成了你讨厌的alpha了吗？比起你的身体，我对你的心更感兴趣。”

恭喜你，你好像快得到了。

“胃口不小啊小朋友。”

把赵磊送回去之后焉栩嘉又给他买了一堆可能会用到的东西送过去。

“再有需要的话给我打电话。”焉栩嘉不放心地嘱咐。

“小朋友，你知道一个alpha对一个还在发情期的omega说帮他解决需要是什么意思吗？”赵磊半试探半戏谑道。

“……”往常不知羞耻为何物的焉栩嘉被赵磊说得耳后一片殷红。“我走了。”

看到焉栩嘉慌忙离开的背影，赵磊这才意识到自己刚刚有多大胆。疯了吗，居然去招惹一个alpha。他不是早就知道自己是omega了吗，这样了居然都不做些什么？

赵磊想不通答案，嘴角却微微上扬。

等赵磊再回公司上班的时候，吴速致已经被开除了，没想到公司居然这么严又有效率。

吴速致只当是赵磊又从中作梗，新仇旧恨一并算在了赵磊身上。在上班高峰期，将赵磊拦在了楼下。

见到赵磊后二话不说就大肆释放信息素，逼得人群落荒而逃。赵磊以为这次要完了，过了会儿却发现自己好像自己并没有太大的反应。看来上次发情还真是因为焉栩嘉那次不小心释放信息素惹的祸。

既然没反应……赵磊活动了一下筋骨。

当焉栩嘉赶到的时候，吴速致已经被赵磊一套咏春带走瘫在地上苦苦哀嚎了。

赵磊真的不是alpha吗？卧槽，残暴。

焉栩嘉带过来的安保迅速将吴速致带了下去。赵磊转过身看见焉栩嘉正准备打招呼就看见了跟在焉栩嘉身后的董事长。

“董事长好。”赵磊对着焉栩嘉身后鞠躬。

“小赵最近受苦了。嘉嘉跟着你实习没给你惹麻烦吧？”

“啊？”赵磊捋了捋思绪。“没有，他很优秀。”

焉栩嘉闻言掩嘴偷笑。

“那就好，我就怕他给你惹麻烦。怕你有负担，所以一开始没告诉你就想让你好好带带他。我就是过来看看，既然你们相处地不错，那嘉嘉就继续跟着你实习。我就先走了。”

“好。”

送别董事长，赵磊关上办公室门一步步向焉栩嘉逼近。

“小少爷，说吧。还有什么事情瞒着我。”

“没…没有。”

“逗人好玩吗？”

“那是我爸说要把我扔来历练不准我乱说的。”

“当真？”

“保真。我对你撒谎的话那不是找死吗，我还得追你呢。”

“换个人喜欢吧。”

“我就喜欢你。”很喜欢你，喜欢到自从知道你是omega之后心疼要远远大于欣喜。不是出于对弱者的怜悯，而是因为我喜欢你所以想要保护你。“我也不差吧。那万一你到22岁了还是没有喜欢的人拿我做幌子也行啊。”

赵磊因为这句话哽住，原本他是想就算到了22岁大不了就去做腺体摘除手术哪怕会有后遗症的风险也不要去结婚生子，从此作为一个omega活下去而不是作为赵磊活下去。

可是眼前这个alpha居然说拿他做幌子也行。不管是alpha的身份还是非凡的身世他都没必要这样。身体里某些被冰冻的东西突然流动起来，就像春天冰雪融化为潺潺流水一样。

“你没必要做到这个程度。”赵磊拉扯着最后的理智。

“我喜欢你是我的事情，做到什么程度也是由我决定的。我都没有放弃，你也不能让我后退。”

“随你。”赵磊转身回到自己的座位上。

坐了一会儿却忍不住拿起手机看焉栩嘉和自己的对话框。焉栩嘉的头像依然是自己在日本帮他拍的那张，最近的对话内容都是焉栩嘉在他发情休假期间单方面的关心。自己偶尔回应只言片语。

焉栩嘉的喜欢就像一颗顽强的种子，甚至不需要自己的照料，偶尔给他一点点回应他就能生根发芽直至绿荫罩人。

以前焉栩嘉吊儿郎当地戏弄自己时自己还可以保持应有的理智，可是当对方突然春风化雨般温柔地将自己包围时，自己却发现再挣扎也逃不掉了。

温柔陷阱。

日子依然一天天过着，焉栩嘉孜孜不倦地围着赵磊转。赵磊步步沦陷又严防死守。

直到有一天同事突然跟赵磊说，“赵总，你对未来的顶头上司也太苛刻了吧，不怕他以后报复啊。”

“有吗？”

“很有！人工作上被你挑三拣四，生活上还百般照顾你。本来公司一水儿的小姑娘和omega都围着焉栩嘉转的，结果都被他冰冷的态度劝退了。有眼睛的都能看出来他对你不一般吧，你当真不心动？”

赵磊才开始反思自己是不是真的太苛刻了。

见到焉栩嘉后赵磊忍不住问，“诶，以后你要是接管公司了是不是得趁机报复回来啊？”

“报复什么啊？抱抱倒是可以，再说了你现在是我直接领导，以后也是我人生的领导，我哪敢啊。”

“嘁。听说公司挺多人对你有意思啊~”

“跟我有关系吗？我只关心你对我有没有意思。”

“怎么这么傻呢。不知道找个人激我一下万一我醋了……”赵磊忍不住嘀咕，看起来横冲直撞热情似火的这位，实际上毫无章法全凭本能。

焉栩嘉没想到还能这么玩。“不好，不想你不开心。”

去他的毫无章法，这个人明明是以柔克刚大道至简。赵磊忍不住上前抱了抱焉栩嘉，“那你好好加油啊。”

转眼到了七夕。焉栩嘉已经正式毕业，却还是跟赵磊一起工作。焉父旁敲侧问焉栩嘉要不要换个岗位时，焉栩嘉立马表演了一个拒绝三连。焉父看破不说破，只希望儿子能早日修成正果。

“领导，下班一起去玩啊。”怕赵磊拒绝，焉栩嘉又道，“还有我朋友他们，一起呗。不然七夕一个人多孤单啊。”

“好。”

没想到七夕会这么堵，大家散落四处一时半会儿聚不到一起便决定各自吃饭，随后直接KTV聚第二场。

赵磊和焉栩嘉到的时候另外三个人都到了，都是焉栩嘉从小到大的发小，顾若愚也在场。

焉栩嘉连忙把赵磊介绍给大家认识。

“这位是赵磊，我直接领导。”焉栩嘉把直接领导几个字说的暧昧不堪。

顾若愚立马站起来，“我知道我知道，就是焉栩嘉那个一见钟情的alpha吧。这家伙，他第一天去上班就跟我说他对自己的直接领导一见钟情了。没想到你俩还真在一起了。”

“alpha？”赵磊侧过头问焉栩嘉。

“那个…我一开始以为你是alpha，你身上不是有青柠味嘛~”

“……那是气味阻隔剂的味道。”

“我不知道。”焉栩嘉的表情又无辜又饱含歉意。

后面大家说了些什么，玩了些什么赵磊都不知道了。脑海里一直在回放这么久以来焉栩嘉和自己的回忆。

原来在日本时焉栩嘉那句“你要不要试试和alpha在一起”是这个意思，而自己当时还觉得那只是一个alpha不正经的调戏。他是抱着怎样忐忑的心情问出这句话的呢。

大家开始玩起了你比划我猜的游戏。焉栩嘉和赵磊一组，焉栩嘉比划，赵磊猜。

赵磊转过身的时候，焉栩嘉用手指比划了一个三。其他人提醒道，“三个字。”

焉栩嘉指了指自己，然后又比了一颗心，随后又指了指赵磊。

不知道为什么，赵磊突然想哭。自己眼里的这个小朋友，至始至终不管自己是什么身份他都没有放弃过，一步步走近自己温暖自己。哪怕自己一次次推开他又拉回来，他也不介意。

以为自己是alpha的时候对自己言行大胆甚至逾越，知道自己是omega之后反而开始拿捏分寸。不会利用alpha的天然优势来逼迫人，也不会利用自己的家世来打压人让人就范。

他就一点点地融化你，你每退后一步，他就把真心掏出来更多一点。为什么会有人既张扬又收敛，既暴戾又温柔，既强大又纯情呢？

而此刻，居然还要借着朋友的掩护用着游戏的借口企图在七夕这天框自己一个表白。好想走过去抱抱他，再亲亲他啊。

等了半天赵磊也没有开口，焉栩嘉以为赵磊识破了自己的小把戏肯定不愿意说。于是让旁边起哄的人安静下来。

“我也爱你。”

四周都静了下来，这句回应变得掷地有声。

“你说什么？”焉栩嘉怀疑自己出现了幻听。

赵磊不说话走过去，听从内心抱住了焉栩嘉。“我说，赵磊喜欢焉栩嘉。”赵磊在焉栩嘉耳边又重复了一遍，只是突然感觉羞涩临到嘴边把爱改成了喜欢。

“赵磊，你想好了吗？答应我了就没有回头路了。”

“想好了。不回头。”

周围欢呼声一片。

完。

——————小剧场——————

1.

第二天焉栩嘉发现赵磊身上的味道变了，而且居然是自己信息素的味道。

看着发呆的小男友，赵磊轻飘飘地说；“换了一个气味阻隔剂，味道怎么样？”

“你…我觉得你是在勾引我。”

“随你想咯。”

2.

在一起后第一次发情期，焉栩嘉压抑着暴走的欲望一边手抖一边要给赵磊用药。

“小朋友，你还真的只想要我的心啊？”赵磊看着并不比自己好受的焉栩嘉笑道。

“才不是。你不要说话啦，我真的会失控啦…唔…”

“那就失控吧…”

3.

赶在赵磊22岁之前焉栩嘉把赵磊带回了家，一家人喜气洋洋，恨不得立马让两人去领证。

焉父喝了点酒，不小心把自己给卖了。

“儿子。你说你，我当初想给你安排相亲你非不答应，这绕了一圈不还是赵磊吗？”

“你是说，当初是想让我跟赵磊相亲？”

“对啊！”

“你知道赵磊是……”

“我知道啊！”

焉栩嘉后悔不已。

领证的时候，工作人员例行给两人做婚前检查，其中包括信息素契合度。

结果出来后工作人员惊叹一声引来不少人围观。

“契合度99%！天呐，我们从来没遇到过这么高的。你们俩居然还不是系统筛选出来的，太神奇了吧！”

焉栩嘉没听懂。“契合度高有什么影响吗？”

工作人员突然脸红，“就比较和谐呗…你们这种契合度就算没在赵先生22岁前遇到，等赵先生22岁后进入系统匹配你们也一定会在一起的！”

？？？

焉栩嘉这才发现原来自己有那么多可以和赵磊在一起的方式，而自己选了最坎坷的那条。

赵磊看着焉栩嘉郁闷的小表情就知道对方在想什么。

“小朋友，你选择了让我最爱你的那个方式。”


	2. 失控记录

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嘉磊 ABO背景 瞎写罢了 请勿上升 一发完
> 
> 前文《心动陷阱》
> 
> 有人说要看怎么失控的
> 
> 那么，310快乐。（首发时间2020年3月10日）
> 
> 私设，被完全标记后的omega只能被自己的alpha闻到信息素

自从在一起后焉栩嘉每天都觉得自己跟中了头彩一样，因为赵磊总是会给他带来各种惊喜。他以前见过赵磊很多样子，冷漠的、镇定的、运筹帷幄的、甚至是受伤的，但没有任何样子比如今在自己面前的赵磊鲜活，他会生气，会吃醋，会蛮不讲理，也会撒娇，会哄人，会不敛风情。好似脱下了那层防备的外衣后才是真正的赵磊，让人疯魔，让人欲罢不能。赵磊是蜂巢里深藏的那口蜜，是被蛰了一身伤也值得的甘甜。

办公室里，在焉栩嘉盯着赵磊看了半个小时后，赵磊终于忍不住出声，“嘉嘉，认真工作。”

“领导，你今天特别好看。”说不上来为什么，焉栩嘉只觉得今天的赵磊与先前不同，让自己控制不住就想一直看着他。

赵磊无奈地勾起嘴角，满是宠溺的味道。抬头对上焉栩嘉未收回的目光赵磊愣了愣，或许焉栩嘉自己都没意识到那是alpha狩猎时才会露出的目光，带着毫不掩饰的侵占意图。平日里焉栩嘉很收敛的，今天怎么……

糟糕，好像是发情期临近了！刚想到这里赵磊就感觉双腿酸软，内心的躁动不安变成欲/火席卷全身。被男朋友盯到发情期提前这种事情，必须要男朋友负责了。

“嘉嘉…”一开口两人都愣了，沙哑的声音里浸满了欲望与性感，这该死的omega设定。焉栩嘉听了情不自禁喉头滚动了下，冷静下来焉栩嘉才面带担忧地快速走向赵磊。

“磊磊，你怎么了？”

赵磊黏上焉栩嘉，把头埋在焉栩嘉身上贪婪地寻找着alpha的信息素以求慰藉。但是焉栩嘉狠心地一点都不肯释放他的信息素，衣物上残留的味道很快就消失殆尽。赵磊不满又委屈地抬头看向焉栩嘉，“发情期要来了。”

就算赵磊不说焉栩嘉看他现在的样子也猜了个八九不离十，果断道：“先打抑制剂，我送你回家！”

什么alpha狩猎时的目光一定是幻觉，焉栩嘉是宇直alpha吧？

“抽屉里有抑制剂。”赵磊没好气道。

焉栩嘉以为是omega发情期脾气不好就没在意，立马取了抑制剂给赵磊注射进去，然后请了假送赵磊回家。

将赵磊在后排安置好焉栩嘉才坐进驾驶位开车回家，不过二十分钟的车程焉栩嘉第一次觉得如此漫长。方才的抑制剂似乎已经失效，赵磊有些神志不清地在后排躺着，omega的香甜气息无意识地散发着，焉栩嘉不得不打开驾驶位的车窗任冷风灌进来好让自己保持清醒。

停好车，焉栩嘉打开后排的车门试着叫醒昏昏欲睡的赵磊，可是对方却软绵绵地哼唧着手脚并用地缠了上来。没办法，焉栩嘉只好用自己的外套盖住赵磊遮挡下四处弥漫的omega信息素，然后将人抱起。

乘电梯上楼时，同乘的陌生alpha似乎闻到了赵磊的信息素饶有兴致地看向焉栩嘉怀里的人。感觉到自己的领地被侵犯，焉栩嘉本能地释放信息素进行压制，对方直接腿一软跪了下去。

赵磊也被焉栩嘉的信息素吸引，趴在焉栩嘉身上的脑袋不安分地到处乱嗅，最后停在焉栩嘉的腺体处。赵磊似乎特别喜欢这个味道，使劲在焉栩嘉腺体处闻了闻，然后伸出小舌舔了舔。

温热湿滑的触感划过腺体，焉栩嘉不由地身体一僵，怀里的人到底知不知道自己在干什么？要不是自制力强……

发情期的omega都这么磨人吗？

把赵磊放在床上后焉栩嘉便翻箱倒柜地去找家里的抑制剂，找到后便准备帮赵磊注射进去。但是床上的人儿一点都不愿意配合，胡乱地扯着自己身上的衣服，嘴里不停地嘟囔着好热，要炸了。

焉栩嘉悄悄释放了一点信息素，赵磊很快寻着味儿清醒了一些可怜巴巴地往焉栩嘉这边凑。

“乖，刚在公司打的抑制剂好像失效了。别乱动，再帮你注射一支。”

焉栩嘉嘴上安抚着赵磊，自己的手却止不住颤抖，完全不能帮赵磊完成注射。

“小朋友，你还真的只想要我的心啊？”

赵磊原本清澈透亮的嗓音带着丝丝沙哑，尾音上扬，撩人得要紧。

“才不是。你别说话了，我会失控的。”

赵磊懒得和最后一丝理智继续斗争，男朋友太不解风情，就只能用强的了。赵磊从焉栩嘉手里抽出抑制剂，随手一抛抑制剂便以一个优美的抛物线直直落入垃圾桶。

“那就失控吧。”赵磊不由分说吻上焉栩嘉，肆意地释放着自己的信息素，房间里很快充斥着香甜的蜜桃味。赵磊一边吻着，一边环上焉栩嘉的脖子，细长的手指在焉栩嘉的腺体处有意无意地摩挲着。

半晌，赵磊松开焉栩嘉，半阖的眼眸里一片水雾蒙蒙。发情热让原本白皙的脸庞泛着情/色的绯红，未曾得到满足的模样任谁看了都我见犹怜。

“嘉哥哥，不想要我吗？”

焉栩嘉此刻非常后悔让赵磊见了自己的一帮损友，也不知道是谁跟赵磊说了他的过往糗事。在焉栩嘉年少不懂拒绝的时候，有个小omega整天黏着焉栩嘉叫嘉哥哥，那时候的焉栩嘉还不懂拒绝也没有现在这么厚的脸皮，硬生生让人喊得脸红不已。赵磊知道这件事后，每次要奴役焉栩嘉时就喊嘉哥哥，而焉栩嘉不得不从。毕竟，赵磊喊起来真的好听。

为什么这个时候赵磊都还这么清楚地记着这些？天下的omega都这样爱吃醋又记仇吗？

见焉栩嘉不吱声，也没有进一步的动作，赵磊蹙起眉头，不满道：“哼，不要就不要。那我去外面散发信息素去！”

“你敢！”赵磊实在太知道怎么激起一个alpha刻在基因里的占有欲，焉栩嘉知道自己一旦越线就会停不下来。他也知道赵磊那样骄傲的人才不会甘心做谁的附属品。有些事情一旦发生就不能回头，他怕有一天赵磊会后悔，所以才想着给他力所能及的自由。

可是这个人居然用信息素刺激完自己又放言要去外面释放信息素？这些东西都是从哪里学来的？既然如此，那只能让别的alpha都闻不到你的信息素了。

焉栩嘉的吻带着十足的霸占意味，alpha的白兰地信息素倾泻而出与蜜桃味相互纠缠融合，像极了夏天的蜜桃泡泡酒，甘甜的口感总让人忘记了它是酒，不知不觉中就让后劲上了头。

两人的外套早就不知所踪。赵磊一边迎合着焉栩嘉的亲吻，一边扯着身上的衣物，想要更多更亲密的接触。可是这次的发情热比以往都要浓烈，赵磊连解开扣子的力气都没有了，只能放弃扯掉衣物的念头。将焉栩嘉的手拉至自己领口的扣子处，焉栩嘉微微睁开眼，便跌进一双风情无限的眼眸。

都说发情期的omega是欲望的奴隶，而此刻焉栩嘉觉得自己才是欲望的奴隶，在这双眸子面前自己除了予取予求别无他法。

“焉焉，帮我~”赵磊略带羞涩的撒娇真是要人命，偏偏这人的腿还不安分地挤进自己的双腿之间乱蹭，四处点火，不燎原不罢休。

“乖，马上帮你。”

焉栩嘉快速除去两人身上的衣物，坦诚相对。还没来得及欣赏美好肉体，赵磊就贴了过来。发情期的高体温带着灼热烧尽了焉栩嘉所有的理智，恶劣地在赵磊身上舔弄吮吸，看着一片殷红的痕迹，焉栩嘉又有莫名其妙的知识点增加了——冷白皮，容易上色。

手指触及到赵磊身下一片湿润时焉栩嘉胸口燃起一阵燥热，恨不得马上进入某个自己暗暗期待很久的世界。爆裂的欲望化成绵长的吻在赵磊的口腔里释放，充满侵略意味地夺取着赵磊的每一丝氧气，赵磊只能乖顺地迎合着霸道的吻，与之纠缠共舞不眠不休，这样才能换来身上人片刻的怜悯好让他趁机换一口气。

不甘止于亲吻和触摸，赵磊难耐地扭动着身体，嘴里不时发出浸满情欲的呜咽之声。

“磊磊，你想怎样？嗯？”焉栩嘉戏谑道。

“焉焉…给我…”赵磊边说边缠着焉栩嘉亲吻，片刻都不想分离的样子成功地取悦了焉栩嘉。

“给你什么？”焉栩嘉咽了下口水，继续问。不知道是折磨身下的omega还是折磨自己。

“标记我。”赵磊被本能折磨到发红的眸子里竟是一片澄明。“焉焉，标记我。”赵磊又重复一遍。

“好。”焉栩嘉又释放了信息素，赵磊的眼眸再次染满情欲，呼吸间皆是诱惑。

焉栩嘉手指向赵磊后穴探去，那里早就一片泥泞。

冰凉的触感让赵磊浑身一激灵，“不要…焉焉，不要手。”

“乖，不然你会疼的。”

“我不要手…”赵磊缩着身子快急哭了。

“好好好。”焉栩嘉耐心哄着，温柔的吻密密麻麻落在赵磊脸上，“那你要什么？”

赵磊闻言原本就通红的脸颊又深了几度，“要焉焉…唔…”

焉栩嘉将自己下身早已雄赳赳气昂昂的性/器抵在入口处磨蹭，试探着进入一点点又取出，尽力不让赵磊感觉到一点疼痛，也挑战着自己的终极自制力。

身下钻研着也没耽误两人交换一个炙热的吻，焉栩嘉意图用吻分走赵磊一些注意力，这样等下才会少点疼痛。

磨蹭不但没有缓解赵磊的发情热，反而将欲望彻底激发，下身的空虚感越来越强烈，越来越渴望被刺穿被填满被侵占，一股爱/液奔涌而出，Omega也彻底沦陷在情欲里。

“焉焉，快进来。”

焉栩嘉下身蓬勃的欲望也感受到了那股滚烫的爱/液，赵磊的邀请更是激起了他流淌在血液里的独占欲望，只想狠狠贯穿身下之人，将他拆吞入腹，融入骨血。

这样想着身下便用力一挺，肠壁被撕扯着撑开紧紧地包裹着硕大的肉柱，焉栩嘉被陌生的酥麻感包围，忍不住闷哼一声。赵磊则被下身的撕裂感痛得在焉栩嘉后背挠出一道血痕，却仍咬着牙不发出声音，浑身疼出一层薄汗。

“磊磊，还好吗？”焉栩嘉看着赵磊隐忍的表情心疼死了。

“抱抱我。”赵磊双腿盘上焉栩嘉的腰，伸出双手勾住焉栩嘉的脖子。焉栩嘉闻言贴过去紧紧抱着赵磊。

“再亲亲我。”赵磊昂着头索吻，焉栩嘉便低头深情地吻上去。

“你可以动了。”赵磊不敢直视焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉轻笑一下便抽送起来。

赵磊还想说什么来着，却被焉栩嘉顶撞得只剩下破碎的呜咽。快感将两人淹没，除了交合处不停的撞击，其他的一切都不复存在。

和爱的人一起做这件事原来是这样快乐的，而不是传言中的那样不堪。

没有人是欲望的奴隶，我们都只是为爱沉沦罢了。

赵磊此刻突然有些感谢这个ABO世界，是这样的规则让相爱的人可以拥有实质性的互相占有，我们不仅可以交换真心，还可以在对方的身体上留下专属于自己的标记。

虽然…真的…很疼。

焉栩嘉用力往深处一顶成功撞到了生殖腔口，稚嫩的宫口经这么一撞赵磊立马被一股明显强于之前的酥麻感席卷全身，不由得蜷缩脚趾，溢出生理泪水，前端不受控制地射了出来。Omega的本能自我保护机制让赵磊开始退缩。

焉栩嘉长臂一捞，将赵磊死死固定住。此刻的alpha脑海中只剩下完全标记，没有任何人可以阻止，赵磊的退缩成功惹怒了此刻的alpha，身下也跟着毫不留情起来。

“乖，把生殖腔打开。”焉栩嘉命令一般的语气。

一次次的撞击让赵磊又痛又麻，一边哭喊着他打不开一边又情不自禁地扭动身体寻找更好的姿势。如果焉栩嘉此刻还清醒，看到这样的赵磊恐怕还是会失了智。

经过不懈努力焉栩嘉成功凿开了生殖腔口，里面的嫩肉悉数包裹上来，前所未有的快感一阵阵袭来，让人无处可躲，让人想要更多。焉栩嘉只想将自己埋在这炽热的甬道里，再也不要出来。

生殖腔的热液一股股浇在肉柱上，焉栩嘉加快了身下的动作，在赵磊身体里成了结，将自己的精/液灌满了整个生殖腔。盛不下的精/液混着爱液顺着两人的交合处蜿蜒而下，淫靡不堪。

不知道这样做了多少次，赵磊早已不知今夕是何夕。等他彻底清醒过来已经是三天后了，身上干净清爽，身下已经换了干净的床上用品，阳台上晾着两人已经洗净的衣物。还是alpha体力好啊，做完了还有精力做这些。

Alpha，他的alpha。赵磊望向旁边睡着的人，以前从没想过要以omega的身份过一生，没想到转眼居然有了自己的alpha。

焉栩嘉睁开朦胧的眼睛，见赵磊盯着自己入迷便沙哑着声音问，“在想什么？”

赵磊抚摸着焉栩嘉的脸，笑了笑，“在想，我的alpha。”

“不。是你的焉焉。”焉栩嘉纠正道。

某些少儿不宜的画面瞬间齐齐涌进赵磊的大脑。

“焉焉，帮我~”

“焉焉…给我…”

“焉焉，标记我。”

“不要…焉焉，不要手。”

“要焉焉…唔…”

“焉焉，快进来。”

感谢ABO什么的是不存在的，为什么发情期的omega就这么耿直又口无遮拦呢？太丢脸了…赵磊转过身把头埋进枕头里。

“磊磊，你是在害羞吗？”

赵磊不回应。下一秒，焉栩嘉的信息素铺天盖地而来，成功激起了发情期刚过的余热。

“焉栩嘉！你…”被完全标记后的omega会对自己alpha的信息素特别敏/感，赵磊语气很快软了下来。

“我怎么了？”焉栩嘉笑问，要不是周身愈来愈浓烈的信息素赵磊简直要觉得焉栩嘉是被冤枉了。

“你居然用信息素，你这是犯规！”

“哦？磊磊，要不要我们好好回忆一下是谁先用信息素的？”

“嗯…焉焉…”

这该死的ABO设定。


End file.
